


After The Audit

by AmyDancepantsPeralta



Series: After The Episode [1]
Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: A little different but stick with me, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, My First AO3 Post, Teddy is only mentioned, The Audit, season 4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-22 13:28:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17060660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmyDancepantsPeralta/pseuds/AmyDancepantsPeralta
Summary: After the disastrous audit with Jake and Teddy, Amy begins to compare ...





	After The Audit

**Author's Note:**

> Long time reader, first time poster. Currently re-watching B99 & caught inspiration after watching The Audit. I hope you enjoy!

It had been an interesting couple of days, to say the least. Starting with the news of the closure of a precinct, putting the Nine-Nine at risk, pushing into an unwelcome reunion with an ex, end ending with not one, but TWO unwanted - and quickly rejected - proposals.

Home now, and cuddled together on the couch, Amy relaxed her head against Jake’s shoulder, taking a deep sigh as the arm around her waist tightened slightly, maintaining their closeness as she adjusted her position against him.

Flicking her eyes upwards, Amy stole the occasional glance at her boyfriend, watching quietly as the lights emanating from the TV show that neither of them were really watching danced across his face, silently willing him to speak. He was distracted this evening - not distant, but quiet, ever since they had returned home from work.

She supposed he couldn’t be blamed for a little distraction. It can’t be a great feeling, watching your girlfriend’s ex-boyfriend propose to her. Twice. Within 24 hours. Guilt seeped into her mind a little as she replayed the moments over in her head. She’d never said no faster in her life, and while she knows that Jake knows how she feels, Amy can’t help but sense that there was something else, and underlying problem, that was slowly eating away at him as they lay together in their now shared apartment.

“Babe?” she whispered, not wanting to startle him, but hoping to pull him from wherever his mind was going. She could tell from the clench of his jaw that the Peralta mind was obsessing, and tonight was not the night for obsessing. Softly, gently, she lifted her left hand up, reaching across to stroke his face, cupping his jawline against her palm as her fingers drifted, moving against his skin, silently loving the slight feel of stubble that his five-o’clock shadow had brought to the surface.

“Hmmm…?” was his response, eyes not really shifting from the TV in front of him, his head tilting further into her palm the only giveaway that he was, in fact, listening.

“You okay?”

His eyes dart across to her, catching her gaze as he smiles down at her reassuringly, using the hand still wrapped around her waist to start moving in tiny patterns against her skin, starting to grin as her chocolate coloured eyes began to sparkle at his touch.

“Yeah, babe, I’m okay.” He moves his head slightly, leaning into her touch, dropping a kiss to her palm as he goes. “Just … a long couple of days, you know?”

Humming her agreement, Amy shifted again, craning her neck slightly to brush her lips against his jawline. Feather light kisses began to line his jaw, tickling Jake’s skin with her warm breath as she gently nuzzled her nose against his cheek as she moved along, creeping closer to his ear, where she whispered in agreement - “the longest”.

Tingles lingered on her skin as he continued to trace patterns against her with his fingertips, and as she pursued more of the soft kisses against his neck, Amy found herself thinking back to the previous day, and being near Teddy again. Her mind began to wander over her relationship with him, and that how no matter how many nights they would spend together, nothing ever felt as intimate with Teddy as these nights with Jake did, here on the couch. 

There was something in his touch, a reassurance - a gesture of love, and always respect. Jake never made her feel anything but part of a team, a united front of them vs the world. Partners in the streets AND the sheets, and always looking out for each other. He would never force her into the situations Teddy had done in the last two days, and it was moments like these that made Amy’s heart swell with gratitude that she could finally call him hers, all the while mentally kicking herself for not acknowledging her feelings all those years ago, from the first time she had felt her heart skip a beat at his smile.

After their first declaration of love together, those many months ago, those three little words had become such an easy thing to say that it had almost become as common to them as any other sentence. Never losing its significance, it had become more about stating the obvious than a reassurance of emotions. Up is up, down is down, the sky is blue, and I love you.

Nevertheless, in moments such as these, Amy wondered if perhaps she needed to remind him of how important he was to her.

And that if the day had been different, and that it had been Jake on bended knee, then she would have had a completely different answer ready for him.

In a move that felt almost second nature to her, Amy shifted her weight and re-positioned herself until she was sitting on Jake’s lap, pulling his eyes away from the TV as she made herself comfortable, grabbing his hands and placing them on her waist with a small grin. From this vantage point, she dropped her hands to either side of his neck, leaning her head forward until their foreheads rested against each other’s. “Jake, I’m so sorry for what Teddy did.” She started, maintaining the eye contact as she continued. “You have to know I never wanted him to say that … to ask me that.”

His eyes flashed briefly, an indication of frustration that she knows well from years of being his partner. Tightening his grip slightly, he shook his head quickly. “Ames, you don’t ever have to apologise for his actions. Please know that.”

She smiled, already knowing that would be his response, and dropped a light kiss on the tip of his nose. “I do know that. But … it still sucked. And it just reminded me of all the reasons why he was never right for me.” Lifting her chin slightly, she kissed him, lingering slightly at the softness of his lips. “And how right for me you are.” Another kiss. “I love you, Jake Peralta.”

Jake’s grip on her waist tightens as he returns the kiss, pulling her closer as he breathes her in, moaning quietly in protest when she pulled away. Clearing his throat, he moved one hand to cup her cheek, and whispered, “I love you too, Ames.”

“You’re it for me, Jake. I can’t imagine my life without you.”

She could feel him tense slightly underneath her, a knee-jerk response to an overload of emotion that had long since been buried, but sometimes old habits die hard. Pulling back slightly, she raked her hands through his hair in a reassuring move, giving him another soft smile, not wanting to push him into saying something.

She needn’t worry, though, as Jake moved his hands higher, skimming slightly over her rib cage as his thumbs rested just underneath her chest. She could almost hear his heart beat as it sped up, and he cleared his throat before continuing. “You’re the one, Ames. I don’t know why it took me so long to act on it, but you’re it for me too. I want to wake up with you every morning, holding you in my arms. I want to go to sleep every night with you beside me. Forever, Amy.” He punctuates his words with a kiss. 

Dropping her left hand down to his temple, she smoothed the lines that stayed on his forehead. Something was still bugging him, and while she was dying to figure it out - to talk it out with him, she knew better than to force anything. Instead, she smiled, leaned in for another kiss, and repeated his words back to him. “Forever.”

Sighing with resignation, Jake shook his head slightly, before muttering, “God, you’re good at this” with a wry smile. Shrugging his shoulders, he continued.

“It was just an odd couple of days, you know? Our fights were fake, I know that, but … I also know that I can be frustrating, and I’m sorry for that. I really am. I’m trying to be better. I want to be better for you.”

“Jake, stop. I love you. For who you are, for what you are, and most importantly, how you make me feel. I don’t want you to change. Not for me, not for anyone.” 

An unconfident Jake was not someone that Amy was used to speaking with. But loving someone like this, opening his heart and letting all the cracks show through, was uncharted territory for him, she knew that. And she’d be damned if she’d let someone like Teddy Wells put another chink in his armour. Dropping another kiss to his lips, she returned her hands to his hair, pulling him impossibly closer as she parted her lips, deepening the kiss and moaning softly as his tongue started tangling with her own. There was nothing quite like his kisses. How she went without them for so long, is beyond her. 

His hands began to roam, thumbs drifting upward & gently rubbing against her nipples, smiling into her kiss as he felt her body begin to respond. Amy reciprocated by shifting her hips slightly, grinding against his lap, adding a sense of urgency to her kisses as she felt his length harden beneath her. 

Moving in a frustratingly slow manner, Jake’s hands drifted further back down, thumbs now skimming the edge of Amy’s yoga pants before dropping one hand beneath the fabric, thankfully heading straight to where she needed him the most. Groaning against her mouth as he felt the dampness of her underwear, he quickly pushed the fabric to the side, his fingers reaching their destination within her folds. Both began to moan as his fingers moved, tracing a familiar path as Amy continued to grind against him, shifting to get just the right angle. 

It wasn’t long before he had her completely worked up, pushing herself completely against his body as his movements pushed her closer and closer to climax. His plaid shirt long since abandoned after work, Amy used one hand to push up his undershirt, scraping her nails lightly against his chest and abdomen, before venturing lower, reaching into his sweats and taking his cock in her hand and squeezing gently. His moans filled her mouth and he broke their kiss, gasping for breath as he threw his head back, calling out her name as her hand began moving up and down.

As much as she was ready to keep going, to throw her clothes off and get to the good stuff, Amy also really wanted to lay with him, holding him as they moved together. And their couch, as comfortable as it was, could not accommodate the closeness she was craving. “Bedroom, babe.” she whispered in his ear.

Rapidly blinking as he shifted in her arms, trying to get some of his blood back towards his brain, Jake tightened his grip around Amy’s waist as he scooted forward on the couch. Taking advantage of the space behind him, Amy wrapped her legs around Jake, keeping her hands around his neck as he stood, dropping kisses to his neck as he began to move towards their bedroom. 

He stopped when they reached the foot of the bed, shifting one hand to the back of her head as he lifted her mouth to his, kissing her so deeply that for a moment there Amy ceased to think about anything but each other. 

But as she shifted her body against his again in response to his kiss, she felt the need for more friction spark, Jake reciprocating as he leant her backwards, not breaking their kiss until she was laying on the mattress beneath them. 

Using his grip on her waist to lift her shirt up and off, his hands make quick work of her bra, throwing it across the room as he continued to kiss her, moving his mouth along her jawline as she craned her neck in encouragement. She let out a deep moan as he got rid of her pants and underwear just as quickly, and with a quick shift of her weight, she moved their bodies until he was underneath her. 

Gripping the hem of his shirt as she lifted it off of him, Amy shimmied down Jake’s body with a sly smile as she hooked her fingers into the waistband of his sweats, lifting herself slightly as she pulled them down, maintaining eye contact as his erection came into view.

All clothing safely far away, Amy ran her hands gently up his legs again, scraping her nails slightly on the inside of his thighs in a move that never fails to make him shiver. Taking his member in one hand, she looked up at Jake and held eye contact as she began to move her hand in slow strokes. As his moans got loader, his eyes squeezed shut, only to open again a few seconds later when she leaned down and took him into her mouth. Gripping her hair gently, Jake moaned her name in worship, groaning in protest when she released him from her mouth. 

As Amy sat up she watched Jake try to compose himself, smiling as his arms reached out for her in response to the sudden loss of contact. For either of them, it never seemed to be enough. And as his hands moved to hold her hips, her mind flashed back to the precious day. 

She remembered all his ‘weiner’ jokes about Teddy, the tone suggesting light heartedness, but the nervousness in his eyes telling her otherwise. Stroking him again, Amy looked up at him with a devilish smile, and a plan formulated in her head. Adjusting so that there was one leg on either side of his and gripping him tighter, she moved his cock closer to her entrance, resting the tip of him slightly at her folds, moaning at the contact as she rubbed him against her clit.

Using her spare hand to snake an arm around his neck, she leant forward to rest her forehead against his. “So, Peralta. You really wanna know?” she asked, kissing him with each pause. 

Slowly, torturously, she started to lower herself down, embracing the shivers that, as always, started down her spine as she felt him enter. His moan echoed hers, and once again she found herself comparing. 

Planting her hands on his chest and leaning down, she kisses his neck in that spot, the right spot, the place she knows will never fail to make him groan, before tipping her body back, her neck tipping towards the ceiling. She was still hovering over the tip of him, and as he gritted his teeth, Jake tightened his grip on her hips, begging without saying it, desperate for her to continue. Her thighs screaming at the tension, she moved so their foreheads were touching again, and lowered herself further down, still only half of the way in. Gripping his face, and staring in to his eyes, she paused for a moment, entranced by the look in his eyes. Lust. Love. Desire. Desperation. Smiling, she gave him a chaste kiss, not willing to commit to more, until she said what she needed him to hear. 

“This is it. This is as far as he’d get.”

Brows furrowed, Jake looked at her in confusion. She shifted, ever so slightly, and raised her eyebrows quickly. Giving him a quick squeeze, deep inside, he groaned - louder this time, and after another kiss, looked up at her with understanding. 

“But you, Jake Peralta ...” she whispered in his ear, breath shallow as she braces her hands on either side of his neck, keeping the eye contact for as long as she could before desire took over and she pushed down further, closing her eyes as felt him enter her completely. “You ..” she moaned as their pubic bones came to rest against each other. She opened her eyes, looking straight at him, and knew that her expression mirrored his. “You,” she tried again, “are the perfect fit”. 

Craning his neck forward, Jake kissed her fervently, tongue diving in, twisting and tangling with hers, both using their mouths to express the words their hearts already knew. Dragging her fingers through his hair and lightly scraping his scalp with her nails, she broke the kiss with a gasp, burying her head into the side of his neck as they both tried to regulate their breathing. 

“You and I, Jake . . .” Amy whispered, smiling as an involuntary shiver ran over Jake’s skin from her words. “Can’t you feel it?” she continues as she shifts, moving her hips up, then down again, gaining speed as his squeezes her skin, holding her just right as they moved together. “It’s everything. You and I ... it’s everything.” 

“Ames ..” Jakes moans in response, kissing her heatedly on her mouth before continuing the trail down her face, chin, jaw, neck ... “Ames, god ... how I love you.”

Logically, she knew that the Cardinal Rule of Sex was to never, ever, mention your ex in the bedroom. A sordid ghost of relationships past, the history was to remain exactly that. But she also knew that while Jake had been joking earlier today, when he suggested that Teddy and her stayed together as long as they did because he was well endowed, there was an underlying insecurity to the quip. There was a part of him that never felt quite enough for her, and despite her steadfast reassurance, she knew that him joking about her ex was just another way for him to point out what he thought she already knew. He would never be enough for her. Other men, men that weren't him, had made her happier.

But Amy knew better. 

Leaning her head back as his kisses reached her chest, she breathily moaned as his onslaught continued, licking down the side of left breast before taking her nipple into his mouth. This had never been an particular area of interest to her, before Jake. Just something that men would pay a quick visit to before heading further south. But not Jake. His lips against her skin, the gentle brush of teeth against the sensitive flesh of her nipple, the loving, almost reverent way that he would drop kisses against her skin … oh, the things he could make her feel. Every part of her body, everything that made her distinctly Amy, was loved by him.

“Jake …” she moaned again, running her fingers through his hair and tugging with just enough force to make his eyelids flutter shut temporarily, “You’re everything, Jake”

Undulating her hips she continued to move, gasping as he started thrusting upwards to meet her halfway, hands drifting over her body and leaving red marks from his grip at every curve. Amy dropped her head back down to meet his eyes. “Everything, Jake.” she repeated. “You can feel it, I know you can. You were made for me”

“You were made for me. Jewel.” was his quick response, the joke falling out of his mouth before he even knew it was coming, a sly grin slipping over his face before he leant up to meet her lips with a kiss. “Nailed it.” Their lips met again. 

Moving her fingers to the sides of his face, Amy laughed against him, gripping his temples and pouring everything she could into the kiss. This was them. Laughter, and kisses; comfort and affection. Reassuring words and tender touches.

Wrapping his arms around her waist, Jake holds on tightly and moves them both, dropping Amy onto the bed beside them, never losing his rhythm as his arms fall to their side, resting his weight on his elbows as he moves above her. More kisses, sloppier now, harder to maintain as they both gasp for breath - Amy wrapping her legs around his waist and her hands around his shoulders as she rests her thighs and lets him take over. Her moans were getting louder, and her grip getting tighter as she felt him move, hitting just the right spot, over and over. 

“I love you” she murmured in his ear, dropping another kiss to the side of his neck as her hands moved up to his hair again, carding her fingers through lovingly as she arched her back, feeling her body creep closer and closer to the edge.

“Ames …” he moans, nestling his face into her neck, licking the skin there and tasting her sweat. “I love you, Amy. So much.” he mumbles, words caught against her body as he gains speed, dropping his arms to be closer to her (closer will never be close enough), slipping his hands underneath her hips and using them to angle her body ever so slightly higher, adding more friction and eliciting a moan from his girlfriend that will remain in his memory for days, weeks, months to come. She’s close, he can feel it in her movements, and as he moves his head to kiss her again, he knows he’s not far behind.

“Jake …” she moans, as each thrust of his hips at this new angle rubs her clit, tensing her body as she holds on to the feeling, urging him to continue as she feels her insides begin to tighten, gripping on to him for dear life as she tumbles over the edge, crying out his name again in a mumble of syllables, too focused on the rush of release to form the words.

With a groan, Jake’s thrusts become erratic, and as he drops his head down to her neck again, his grip tightens and he stills, he too moaning as the feeling of her climax becomes too much for him, tumbling over with her, releasing everything into her spent body.

For a few moments, they stay like this, connected, sweaty skin against sweaty skin, taking collective heavy breaths as they both try to calm their racing hearts. After a beat, he moves slightly, shifting so that he can catch Amy’s bright brown eyes, grinning softly at her flushed face, knowing that his was just as red.

“That was …” he mutters, lost for right words, stumbling on how to even begin describing what they had shared.

“I know” she answered with a smile, biting her lip softly as her fingers brushed against the hair currently matted against his forehead, pushing it up lovingly and playing with the soft curls. There was a certain amount of pride that came from making someone like Jake Peralta speechless. 

Leaning forward for another kiss, Jake shifted off Amy, collapsing onto the mattress and lifting his arm to make room for her to snuggle into him. He laughed suddenly, and she lifted her head to meet his eyes, silently looking for the reason. 

“That ... was WAY better than any Jazz Brunch.”

God, she loved that man. 

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, please be gentle. Please let me know what you thought. Constructive criticism welcome!


End file.
